I Just Called To Say I Love You
by getitglee
Summary: Sam left without telling anyone but Mercedes. A different resolution for "Hold on to sixteen"


SAM'S POV:

It was hard moving here. When you find true friends, you realize how important music is in your life and you find love, all in the same place, is hard leaving. Despite I have good friends here, they are not the same as the ones I left in Lima, Ohio. Even my job was better there.

One day, I was talking with Billie and he asked me about my friends in Lima. When we started talking I realized how much I missed them. Puck, Mike… even Finn. So I started texting them. We talked about life, school, glee club, etc. It was until the night Puck named her that I almost forgot about the blonde, if that was possible. He told me she wasn't okay. She dyed her hair pink, she was now with the skanks and she quitted glee club. Quinn Fabray was lost. When Puck told me what was going on with her I felt something in my chest. I missed Quinn. The girl with the most amazing eyes I saw in my entire life. The one I promise to marry someday and the one I never stopped loving. Even when she cheated on me.

Every day was a boring routine until that Tuesday, when Finn and Rachel came to see me at work – Yeah, I know that doesn't sound good- and they asked me if I wanted to come back. I didn't hesitate. I was going back to McKinley, to get back music and the only person I truly loved, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

QUINN'S POV:

When I got into the Spanish class, I saw the word "SALUDOS" written in the blackboard. Mr. Shue started talking as I sat in my desk, beside Rachel. I could only thought about the way my stomach was crunching. It was the last period until the lunch break.

-"GOOD MORNING: BUEN DIA. Repeat after me: BUEN DIA" The teacher said, followed by the whole class.

-"HOW ARE YOU: COMO ESTAS. 'How are you, Sam?' Can you translate it? You have 5 minutes" I froze. I hadn't heard his name since he left 2 or 3 months ago, I stopped counting. In that moment, the day Mercedes told us he had left came back to my mind.

"_It was Sunday, the second week of the summer holidays, I think. Mercedes told the whole glee club she wanted to tell us something important so we were going to met at the Lima Bean. Hot as an usual summer afternoon, I walked into the Lima Bean. The air conditioner was way too cool so I put on my cardigan, searching with the eyes some of the glee guys. Turning left I saw a long desk where Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mike and Tina were already there. I sat down next to Tina saying a general "Hi". _

_-"…so I started shouting and he thought I had fallen!" Kurt said as everyone broke into laughter "Oh, hello Quinn"_

_-"We were talking about our new pool. We are going to make a party on Friday. You are invited." Finn said trying to be nice. Since he broke up with me, he was trying to be cool and stuff but it didn't work. I nodded. _

_Rachel pinched her boyfriend in the arm. - "Don't worry. You don't have to be on a swim suit if you don't want to." She said, bitch-facing Finn. In that moment, Santana and Brittany crossed the coffee door. The Latina and the blonde sat beside me, waving hello. _

_-"Puck said we have to tell you that he's working so he's not coming. And we are not going to tell you that he's sleeping with Mrs. Johnson" Brittany said as Santana rolled her eyes._

_- "Santana, Brittany: Finn and Kurt want to invite you two to their pool party. It's going to take place on…" Rachel started saying._

_-"Shut up, Hobbit. Finn already told me that" Santana said taking a sip of her bottle of water. Rachel looked at Finn searching for a good explanation but before the tall guy could open his mouth Mercedes and Artie entered the room, and sat in front of us. _

_-"Look guys I don't have much time, but I need to tell you something" Mercedes said as the rest listened carefully. She took a deep breath and continued talking "Sam left. He asked me to tell you, it was very quickly. He barely had time to tell me. He moved to Kentucky, his father found a good job there or something like that. So I think he's not coming back" I was shocked. How was that possible? He left without telling me? Why? Everyone was speechless. The tense silence, which was definitely full of sadness, was broken by Blaine's voice. _

_-"Excuse me, Mercedes. I know I don't know much about you guys but, why did he tell YOU?" I felt my eyes burning. They were full of tears and I was trying my best not to cry._

_-"Well… we had something" Mercedes said as the rest of the people on the table open their eyes wildly "It was over before any of this happened, but he told me he felt like he owned me, if that makes sense" I wanted to run away, far away. And to never come back. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I was full of anger and sadness. In that moment, I felt desperate and lonely. _

_-"I knew it!" Shouted Kurt, clapping his hands. I couldn't resist it. I stood up and run away, tears streaming down my face. How was this possible? I heard Santana shouting my name, but I wasn't courageous enough to came back. I ran to my car and drove away._

_When I got home, after a couple of hours, I decided to text him. _

_-why didn't you tell me?-_

_Instantly I got an answer:-I'm sorry-_

_Two hours later, I got another message:- I will come back. Please wait for me-. I was so sad, so angry. I had so many emotions. I burst into tears and throw my phone to the floor."_

Rachel pinched me in the arm. "Q! Hello? Are you there?" She said waving her hand in front of my eyes. "It's lunch time"

-"Oh god, sorry. I was day dreaming or something like that" I said half laughing. That day was still on the back of my mind. I stood up, and we started walking our way to the lockers. She ended up being a good friend after all. When I wasn't in my best days, she was there for me and she helped me. She was very nice.

-"Oh! Dreamy Quinn! What were you thinking about?" The little brunette asked. I wasn't going to tell her I was thinking about Sam. The new Quinn Fabray can admit she was weak, not at all.

-"Well, you know, future, Yale" I said opening my locker

-"I love thinking about future. I mean, I can totally tell you how my life is going to be. I'm going to NYADA, Finn is going to study somewhere near New York, then we are going to move together, I graduate and become a Broadway star, we get married and: Ta-Ta!" Rachel smiled. It was amazing how she could dream so big. She knew what she wanted and I had no doubt she would make it. "So, how's your future like?" I stood quiet, I moved one of my books in the locker and it let Sam's picture on sight. I perfectly knew what I wanted, I wanted Sam. But I screwed things up last year and now was too late.

-"I don't know. The only thing I'm sure about is Yale." I said as I closed my locker and walked to the cafeteria. "I send the application yesterday. Did you send your NYADA application already?" I was trying my best to take this conversation anywhere far from Sam's name.

-"I'm going to send it today or tomorrow. I'm waiting for Shelby to give it to me. I asked her for help, you know?"

-"That's great! I'm sure you're going…" I'm interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing.

I answer without looking at the caller ID. "Hey"

"Q?" I froze, was I dreaming?

"S-Sam?" I said trying not to show my surprise to Rachel. I can tell I failed because she opened her eyes widely. I was shocked; I couldn't think in anything else but hung up.

"Quinn! Wait! Don't hang up! I need you to listen to me"

How did he dare to call me like nothing had happened when he left without telling me? He even was with Mercedes and he didn't tell me. "Why should I listen to you? You left without telling any of us!" That sounded more desperate than I intended but it was full-hearted.

"Actually, I told Mercedes. But…" I heard him sigh on the other side of the phone. "Just listen to me… Please" Something in his voice told me I should do it.

I took a deep breath. "Okay" I agreed.

The familiar melody started sounding on the other side of the phone and somehow Rachel and I were walking down the hallway.

"No New Year's day to celebrate

No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away

No first of spring

No song to sing

In fact here's just another day"

I was shocked. Was Sam Evans singing to me again? Rachel took me by the arm and guided me outside. Once we were in the court yard, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sam Evans was there, in Lima, Ohio, singing with the whole Glee Club… to me? He was standing on a table with his guitar. Finn was by his side with his phone so I could hear the song. Sam Evans was back home. I paid attention to the lyrics one last time.

"But what it is, is something true

Made up of these three words that I must say to you

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart"

He started walking on my direction as he kept singing. He stopped right in front of me.

"No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring

But what it is, though old so new

To fill your heart like no three words could ever do

I just called to say I love you

I just called to say how much I care, I do

I just called to say I love you

And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, baby of my heart"

He stood in front of me in silence. It was unnecessary to say a word. Everything was said. Everybody seemed to disappear for a moment. Sam broke the silence.

"I promised you two things, that I was going to marry you someday and that I was going to come back for you. I gave you my word and here I am. I love you, Quinn Fabray. Please take me back" Those were the last words I allowed him to say, I kissed him passionately.


End file.
